The calling of an angel
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: Josh is now a demon and must destroy Louise and the others. Can he do it or will he be influenced by the light? Satan's son is in for some inner turmoil. This is a sequel to The 3 knights of an angel. You WILL have to read that story to understand this one. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel time! This is the sequel to 3 knights of an angel. The first story I ever finished! :D. I would like to thank Joshua0701 4 that. I didn't know how to finish it so basically. We sort of wrote the story together. So make sure to check out his channel and check out Beyondthelimit13 he did a new story too! Anyway on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: 2 years...

Two ginormous doors burst open and a man with jet black wings walked down the stone path to his firey throne. He was tall and had on a black top hat with white wings designed on it. He was also wearing a white button up with a bow tie, black obviously. He wore black trousers with black converse. He stomped his way down the path and began to sit. His name? Josh. Used to be human... now a demon.

As josh sat down in his quarters of hell he was wondering about Louise and the others. He began to laugh at how they could have every have thought that they could have beaten the devil then. It had been 2 years. 2 years of terrorising souls. He wondered if they had trained just like he did.

* * *

Louise looked out of the window of her flat. It was a full moon. Josh leaving them had really taken a toll on the group. Eventually they split apart and Louise was left alone. They were so close to defeating the devil. But they lost. Now Louise has to fight alone.

_Flashback 2 years ago..._

_Barely breathing as she looked up at Josh. He was already entering the doors of hell. "Josh... No you promised we'd all be together forever" she whispered. Josh didn't even turn he just held up his middle finger and walked threw the doors. Louise blacked out as the doors closed behind Josh. A light began to stream from Louise's body and reached for the doors. The doors remained closed. The strands of light moved past the door's and healed Aiden and Demetry. They soon retreated back to Louise's body and healed her._

_Satan snarled and disappeared. Soon Aaron and Daniel came running up. They helped Aiden and Demetry up then went to Louise. She was kneeling down her head in her hands. "Its my fault..." She whimpered. Daniel and Aaron looked at eachother. Once they were all calm enough they explained everything to the two boy's. Louise remained quiet the entire time. _

_2 months later..._

_Louise moved out of Josh's old house. His mum helped her move into a flat. She dropped out of school. The boy's came to visit but she wouldn't speak. She felt so bad. She let the devil possess her then she let Josh turn into a demon. She promised herself that she would save the humans. no matter what. A little while later the boy's stopped coming they felt there was nothing they could do. Soon enough Aiden gave up on Louise and moved on. Now she's alone._

Louise quickly transformed and headed out she felt a demon nearby hopefully its not Josh...

* * *

Josh had been going to the lawless district for a while he needed a potion, a request from his father. _" I want you to get rid of that putrid angel and her friends. You must destroy them!" "How?" "Get a potion from the lawless district, become their friend then when the time is right destroy them" Josh nodded. "Yes father." Satan nodded and left._Josh grabbed his sword and decided to go down to the lawless district to try again. As he went down there he bought a cloak and a mask. He wondered what the others had been through."They should have the potion today" He thought. "They must"

* * *

Louise had just come back from fighting another demon. It was getting tough the devil was getting stronger. She sat down on her sofa and winced. "Fuck. Another cut." She cleaned up the cut then went to her room. She looked at the collage she made on her wall. It was of pictures of her and the boy's. Halloween, Christmas, birthdays. Everything they ever did together. She picked up a photo of all of them. Her hand began shaking and tear drops fell onto the picture. She dropped to her knees and kept a firm grip on the picture. "Why?" She whispered as tears poured down her face. "WHY?!" She eventually fell asleep on the floor. Tear stains still present on her flushed cheeks.

* * *

"Here you go sir." Said a crinkled old man. "On potion for Identity change. During the day you become a human at night a demon." Josh nodded and took the blue potion. "Soon... all of you WILL be destroyed." He glared at the bottle and griped it hard in his hand. He couldn't help feel a bit guilty. They used to be his best friends. It was Louise's fault... If he'd never met her. He suddenly had flashbacks. He looked at the bottle again. The walked off before he could change his mind. He's a demon now. He needs to act like one.

* * *

**Done! I hope you liked it. And I hope u will continue to read this. :).**

**R&R Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Happy time! Enjoy this chapter. I really am putting my heart into these. Well since I've been feeling down at the moment. I have nothing to hang onto so...yeah enjoy the life I wish I lived. Where I will always have my friends. But life's a little shit so yeah enjoy ignore my ranting. **

**Louise: Shut up! **

**Me: :D**

* * *

Chapter 2 The new team

Louise slowly sat up from the floor. She felt her cheeks. "Stupid." She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She washed her face and took a shower. She ate some breakfast then grabbed her coat and went shopping. "ok. I need..." She looked at her shopping list. "Oooo manga..." She picked up the book and put it in her bag. She walked around the corner and stopped frozen. The boy's were all looking at the magazines. She looked at them sadly. Aiden looked up and saw her. He smiled at her, she smiled back and walked off.

Aiden chased after her. "Hey" He said when he found her at the till. "Hi" She said awkwardly. "How have you been?" He asked. "Fine. Have the neighbours to thank." "Oh you've got new friends?" She nodded and made a sound of an 'mmm-hmm'. "They're really great." "Maybe we could all meet up at some point" He suggested. "She nodded. "Yeah.. Yeah.. Well I've gotta go.. Bye" He nodded and waved. As Louise walked out she had tears streaming down her face.

* * *

It was night and Louise had gone out for a walk. A dark shadow walked past her. Her eyes widened and she looked behind. She saw a man wearing a cloak. She shook her head and continued walking. The man in the cloak turned around and took off his mask. It was Josh. He looked at the girl and began to walk in the shadows following her.

Louise walked for a while until she came to the playground. On the top of the slide was a man. He had glowing red eyes and was playing with a dagger. He smiled. "You don't know what your doing." She looked up at him confused. "You should see the bounty on your head." He snickered. He jumped down off the slide and began to walk towards her. "The little angel. That defied Satan." She glared at him. "You really are a blonde aren't you?" She balled up her fist and puched him in the face. "No one calls me blonde!" A light enveloped her and she transformed.

The demon on the floor smirked. "Ahh now its interesting." She grabbed her sword and stabbed the ground next to him. He flashed then disappeared only to reappear behind her. He hit her in the back of the head with the edge of his blade. She fell to the ground and felt her head. She pulled her hand back and saw a red substance streaming down it. She looked up at him and growled. She went for another hit but missed. Every hit she went for he countered.

Eventually she could barely stand. "STOP!" Louise turned half expecting Josh but it was the boy's. She fell to her knees. Josh watched as Aiden and Demetry transformed. "Minna..." Louise whispered. She smiled and turned to the demon. She stood and a light steamed out of her. She faced the sky and closed her eyes in bliss. The light streamed out and touched Aiden, Demetry, Aaron and Daniel. They all glowed and transformed. Aiden came out in red robes, Demetry green, Aaron silver and Daniel blue.

Louise came out wearing a black dress and had black tips to her wings. She was wearing a head band with rills and knee high black boots. "I introduce the new knights." She lifted her arms up. "Aiden... Fire." He made a ball of fire in his hand. "Demetry... Forest." He swung his arms and a tree vine came from the trees surrounding the playground. "Aaron... Air" He made a breeze float by. "Daniel... Water" He controlled some water from the fountain. "And me.. I'm the light." The light streamed into the trees where Josh was watching. He hissed and stepped back.

The light also streamed to the demon. He slice at it and ran backwards. It caught him and wrapped itself around him. "Guy's?" Louise asked smiling. "Gladly." They said. Aiden jumped up in the air. "Fire whip!" His whip wrapped around the demon, he pulled at it causing the fire the burn the demon. Next Demetry jumped up "Tree hammer!" He smashed downwards on the demon's head. Next Aaron jumped up "Air sword!" He sliced downwards on the demon. Daniel jumped up "Water Chainsaw!" He mowed it into life and sliced through the demon. Louise jumped up and spread her white wings. "Sword of light!" "Evil demon. Ruled by Satan. Feel the Lord. Change your sentence!" She sliced through him.

Light flooded out of him. "Noooooooooooooo!" He then scattered into a thousand pieces. Louise turned to the boy's. "Thank you everyone..." They smiled. "No problem." Aiden said. She grew tears in her eyes and bowed down. "Please help me defeat the demons!" The boy's laughed. "Of course we will." Demetry said. Louise smiled and hugged them all. Josh watched on from the background. He looked at the potion his hands and made a decision. He ripped off the lid and drank it. His hair changed to a full jet black. His eyes changed to a greeny colour and his skin turned paler. His clothes turned into an open button up with black jeans. He was wearing dog tags and still had his converse on.

He screamed In pain. The gang looked in his direction. They all ran over and saw him lying on the floor with his cloak. They looked at eachother. Hoping that he didn't see any of that. Louise picked him up and spread her wings. "Don't worry I will take him back to my flat." She began to walk off. "Hey!" She turned around. "Come back to school?" She nodded. "K" She winked and flew off.

She arrived home and put the boy on the sofa. He looked kind of familiar. She shook her head and put some water and food next to him. She transformed back and went into her bedroom. She picked up the picture off the floor and looked at it. _Josh... Everyone's back together. When we find you again... We'll help you get back to normal...Ok? _She snuggled up in bead and went to sleep. When morning came Josh's eyes flew open and he looked around. "Where am I?" He walked into a room and saw Louise sleeping on the bed. His eyes widened. She sat up in bed and smiled at him. "Hello Josh.."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! What will happen next only I know so ha! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 YAY! Enjoy... Oh if you like my stories I have just made an account on fiction press... It is basically like this website but you don't write fanfiction you write your own stories. :) I'll still be writing on here though. I'm called 'DarkPrincess32' So check it out.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Edward Rose

_When morning came Josh's eyes flew open and he looked around. "Where am I?" He walked into a room and saw Louise sleeping on the bed. His eyes widened. She sat up in bed and smiled at him. "Hello Josh.."_

"AAaahhhh!" Josh sat up from his position on the sofa. He was panting. "Just a dream." He got up off the sofa and went into the bathroom. He washed his face then looked in the mirror. "NANI?!" His eyes were green and his hair was jet black. "What the hell?!" Suddenly last nights events came back to him. His eyes widened and he went into the room next door. The door was blue and slightly open. He pushed it and it slowly creaked open. The room was bear except for a bed, wardrobe and night stand.

Around the walls were photos. Photos of them all. Aiden, Demetry, Aaron, Daniel, Louise and himself. "Louise..." He whispered. He heard a groan from the bed and looked over to see the angel sleeping soundly. He hadn't seen her in two years. _She looks so defenceless._ He thought. He shook his head and went back into the living room. He saw the food and water and began devouring it.

A while later Louise came out of her room wearing blue pyjamas and fluffy socks. She looked at Josh and smiled. "I'm glad your alright. You fainted last night. Do you remember anything?" He looked at her. "No" She nodded. "What's your name?" Josh panicked. "Errrmm...ermmm... Edward. Edward Rose." She smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Louise." He nodded. "Nice to meet you." She smiled and went into her bathroom. "Kyaaaaaa!~" Josh...Edward stood. "Louise?" She ran out of the bathroom toothbrush in mouth. "I'm late!" She ran into her bedroom.

"For what?" He heard rustling. "School! I need to enroll!" She ran out of her room wearing a strapless black dress with grey ankle boots. She grabbed her jacket and tied her hair in a pony tail with a bow. "Oh I need to enroll too!" He said. She looked at him. "At Bluebell?" He nodded. "Ok. come on then." They both left her flat. They walked down the street and crossed the road. "Louise!" She turned back and saw Josh's mum. She smiled. "How are you?" The two began to converse. Josh watched on. Apparently his 'mum' Adopted him. He was broken out of his thoughts by Louise grabbing his hand and running.

They finally arrived at Bluebell and went into the office. "Hello. I'm Louise... I came to enroll." The woman popped her gum and filled out the documents. "You start tomorrow." Louise nodded and waited outside for Edward. When he came outside they headed for the courtyard. "Hey Louise!" They turned around to see the boy's running up to them. Louise smiled and waved her form. The boy's cheered and hugged her. She let go and turned to Josh. "This is Edward Rose. The gut from last night." Aiden nodded. "You remember anything?" Josh shook his head no. Aiden nodded. "Ok" The bell rang. "See you two tomorrow then." They all ran off.

Louise turned to Edward. "Where do you live?" Suddenly time froze but Josh could still move. His father appeared infront of him. "Here you live in the flat across from her." He handed him a piece off paper and a key. Then poked him in the chest. "Don't screw up." Time sped up again. He looked up to see Louise looking at him. "Errm. Apparently I live across from you.." Her eyes lite up. "Cool!" He could tell she was hiding something.

* * *

It was after school and everyone was in the playground. Louise was on the swing and the others on the roundabout. Louise was listening to her iPod. 'Safe & Sound.' Suddenly the sky turned black and lightning flashed. Louise took out her ear plugs. "What's happening?" A strong breeze blew by and it began to heavily rain. A black mist appeared before them. "HAHAHA!" Its glowing eyes focused on Louise. "Angel..." He groaned like a zombie. Louise was about to transformed but looked at Edward. "Shit!" Everyone seemed to understand. "We have no choice!" Demetry said. "Your right!"

Louise stepped forward. "Light in the dark! Be my guide! Make all of us unite!" Light streamed out of her and touched each boy except Josh. They all transformed. The light retreated back and transformed Louise. She flew up and sliced of its arm. But it grew back. Aiden and Demetry tried next but everything grew back. "Wait!" Aaron shouted. "Its windy and raining!" Everyone looked at him. "I think we established that!" Demetry shouted. Aaron rolled his eyes. "Daniel and I are air and water." Realisation struck everybody.

Aaron shook his head and jumped up. He bended the demon in different shapes but couldn't hold him. Daniel jumped up and helped him hold it still. Louise smiled and pulled out her sword. "Sword of light!" "Evil demon. Ruled by Satan. Feel the Lord. Change your sentence!" She sliced through it. Its body burst with light and the wind and rain calmed. The demon dispersed into a million pieces. A flash of light flung from its body and into a nearby tree. The sun shone bright again and Josh walked over to the tree. He saw something sparkling in the tree. He picked it up. It was his old pendent. "A present from dad. Don't worry its pure darkness." Louise walked up behind him. "What's that?" He spun round and shrugged. Louise took the pendant from his palm.

As she looked at the object her face grew sad. "Josh.." She whispered. Everyone ran over. "What is it?" Aiden asked. "Josh's old pendant." Their faces all grew sad. The black pendant blipped and floated up in the air. It flew over to Josh. "It wants you..." Louise looked at Edward. He looked at the pendant and held it close to his chest. Louise closed her eyes and light streamed out of her but before it could reach him. He transformed. He emerged in black robes. "Give me the pendant again" He handed it over. "Metal" She gave it back. "You have the power of metal."

"Hey look!" Daniel said. "There's a piece of paper." _Dear Louise, it is time you know your true destiny. This is a map to the book of angels. You must use it to find us. love your mother and father._ Louise's eyes widened. "I have parents?" "What's your destiny?" Josh asked. "I dunno." "Ok then. Let's go and find Louise's destiny!" "Yeah!" Everyone cheered. Josh cheered after everyone. "Minna" Louise smiled. "Let's go pack!" They all ran off. Time froze once again. "Son. This is your chance to get close to them. But remember what the merchant said..._You will become human by day but a demon at night._ Good luck" Time sped up and Josh walked back to his flat. "Ok. This is going to be tough!"

* * *

**Done! :D R&R I may not update for the rest of the week. Stuff so please be patient.**


End file.
